


The Lockhart Factory

by Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fetish, Fights, Hogtie, Kidnapping, Machines, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Sexual Slavery, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Slavery, The Factory, Tickling, Vore, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge/pseuds/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge
Summary: Tifa would not believe how popular she actually was. How popular she was across the multiverse. How popular she was to bee seen in Bondage was something she didn’t need to experience herself.
Kudos: 2





	The Lockhart Factory

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This story contains Bondage, Tifa Lockhart, A LOT of Tifa, Fantasy, Final Fantasy, nudity, A LOT OF NUDITY, Mermaid- Factory from “Shantae: Half-Genie Hero”-Style Factory, kidnapping, a diverse number of fetishes, hanging-from-the-wrists-bondage, suspension, suspension bondage, sweating, A LOT of different fetishes, fighting, beating up scum and an similar ending to Final Fantasy X-2.**
> 
> **All characters are over 18.**

  
  


* * *

  
Midgar, a city once powered by the afterlife, now powered by fossil fuels, Solar Energy, Wind Energy, Hydropower and Atomic Energy.

In this city, in the cleanest and best bar of all of Midgar, the bartender and owner, Tifa Lockhart, was about to close the bar after the curfew ended.

A last patron was still in her bar, holding a glass of classic Nibel Colonel, the tranquil light of the bar reflecting in the blue substance. She was wearing a cloak, the kind some monks did, but Tifa didn’t.

“Miss, the curfew will be over in a few seconds,” the martial artist reminded the young patron.

“Y- Yes, of course,” she said and took a swing, emptying her glass. She looked around nervously as she stood up. Tifa was not able to see her face, but she felt the nervousness radiating from that person.

“Miss, is everything alright?” asked Tifa. In her job, her past and present, she had learned to read people and she felt this one was in incredible trouble. She was in any case troubled. Tifa didn’t know about what kind of trouble she was in, but she couldn’t just not ask about this woman’s well being.

“No, everything’s fine, bye!” she said, way too fast, and walked out of the bar in a hurry.  
Tifa looked at her as she left the bar, unsure if she was shy or in trouble, but something in her stomach told her what she was not well.

Her suspicion only became greater as she spotted several people in dirty clothing and wearing masks of dead SHINRA employers she hadn’t noticed before because they had been outside her bar. They came out of the shadows to follow the woman who was now outright fleeing from Tifa’s bar.

Something felt wrong here.

Tifa, knowing that calling the police would take too much time and as a former terrorist/freedom fighter, martial arts master and world rescuing hero, decided to go after them.  
She quickly caught up to them on the open street, seeing them catch up to the poor woman they were hunting.

“HEY!” Tifa shouted, running up at them. “Stop whatever you’re doing and scram, right now!”

“Typical helpful Lockhart,” said one who wore a Heidegger-Mask. “So fast to act, doesn’t hesitate, easy to lure into a trap.”

Tifa didn’t even flinch. “If you think you can take me, I can show you the nose I broke in Sepiroth’s face.”

“We heard that over a dozen times now,” sighed another person with the mask of Rufus. “It always ends the same way: With Tifa bound and kidnapped.”

Tifa didn’t flinch, maintaining a perfect poker face. But she was unnerved how her enemies said that. It sounded like they were bored with her story, as if they had really heard it several times. Tifa theorized that they were either really good actors, captured fighters who were a lot weaker than her, or they were really that strong.

“Whatever: GET HER!”

Tifa didn’t let them come closer to her; she came to them and tried to deliver the first blow to a guy with the mask of Scarlett. But to her surprise, the attack was easily dodged and followed by a knee to her stomach. Surprised and hurting, she jumped back, letting her foot fly to keep her enemies away. This was not an ordinary guy wearing a Shinra-Goon mask, but somebody else. She feared the others were similarly strong.

She was dodging an attack as a person wearing a mask of Tseng struck at her head with her fist. She was able to counter the attack by punching her enemy in the face with the right fist and a few times with the left. She ducked under a flurry of punches from somebody wearing a mask of Reno, and with a kick to the ankles, the Reno-Mask-Guy fell to the ground. Tifa knew she had to stay on her toes, so she jumped high in the air and dropped onto the head of the Heidegger-Mask guy.

She blocked a few kicks and punches and thought she could be able to take those guys after all, no need to retreat now. They had underestimated her. Her thoughts also wandered to the person they had hunted. She wondered if she was gone already.

“Get her already!” a guy who wore the Mask of Don Corneo ordered. “Get her over here and over with it!”

Tifa wanted to punch him in response as something jumped on her back and pressed a cloth over her mouth. She reached the person, only to quickly realize whoever it was, her grip around her waist with her legs was like iron and she was determined to stay there. Instead she grabbed the leg to put pressure on some nerves. She found them quickly and squeezed, but instead of letting go, her assailant just grunted in pain and continued to stay where she was, pressing the cloth on her mouth. Tifa couldn’t hold her breath any longer and inhaled the chloroform the rag was soaked with.

“Yes, yes! Good work!”

The barkeeper tumbled; the enemies stepped back away from her. Tifa wanted to use her Materia to use “Esuna” on herself before she would fall asleep, but the woman who had fled so quickly from her bar held it in her hand.

The black-haired woman realized she had been greatly tricked by these people.  
She could do nothing as she fell backwards and was caught by one of the masked-goons before she collided with the ground.  
A second later she lost consciousness.

* * *

Tifa felt groggy, like she had been hit by Ultima. She heard a continuous but not invasive droning and she felt like she was hanging from something. She slowly opened her eyes and beheld another person before her. As her view became clearer, she realized that person was hanging in the air, her arms stretched in the air and her wrists bound together with iron shackles that in turn were connected to a yellow iron ring. The person in question was dressed in clothing that reminded Tifa of her own, a sleeveless black jacket, her long battle skirt and strong camp boots. But her clothing was green while her own clothing was black and this woman had short clean hair, styled into a Bob.

A sudden suspicion cropping up, Tifa looked up and realized she was bound in the same way the person before her was. Instinctively, she tried to burst these shackles, but they were very strong, strong enough to hold her in place. She was surprised and slightly scarred by that discovery. She was able to kill gigantic powerful beasts with her bare hands, even able to lift them if she so desired. Shackles strong enough to hold her in place meant whoever this was; they were not only powerful and prepared, but also knew who she was and what she was capable of.

Looking around, she noticed that she was connected to a conveyor railway-system which was transporting her in the direction of a gigantic factory, surrounded by an icy tundra with no other buildings in sight.

Slowly but steadily, the conveyor-rail transported Tifa into the factory. She squirmed and swung around in her bonds like a child struggling to make a pull-up. Her waist swayed around in the air, along with her legs. Panting in annoyance and anger, she tried to kick her bindings open, but that didn’t work either.

Nervous and angry, she had no choice but let herself be transported into the facility which was positively gigantic. It was a rather chaotic design, smokestacks of different heights were randomly placed onto the structures and spewing out blue smoke, the surface of the factory was made out of metal and steel, with many large windows in the structures. Some had many small windows with many rows, some had only one row but the windows were titanic in size. Additionally, antennas, satellite dishes and more telecommunication hardware adorned the roof areas of the gigantic factory.

Tifa wondered what this factory was making and what it would do with her. She imagined that it might kill her and turn her body into mincemeat or something else to be eaten. The thought scared her and she wondered if that really would be her fate. The output of whatever was made here had to be gigantic, and if it was flesh, she was most likely at a place full of cannibals or aliens who liked to eat humans.

Her mind created the wildest scenarios, making her more and more anxious and leading her to swing and fight in her shackles again. She also noticed conveyor belts below her with people laying on them. A few looked awake and struggling weakly on them, but the barkeeper was not able to see more details.

She was transported into the factory, and somehow it looked even bigger from the inside. The air was stale and the side was filled with more railway systems, more conveyor belts, gangways, stairs, either attached to or leading into strange machines into which one hapless prisoner after another was transported.

“Hey, can anyone hear me!?” Tifa heard somebody shouting.

“Why are we here? What is going on!? Let me go!” shouted another voice.

“I want to go home, PLEASE HELP!” another voice shouted pretty loudly.

Others were awake as well or just woke up. Tifa was not sure if she should join into the chorus, she doubted it would help. Instead, she tried to get out of her cuffs, but they still held her in place, regardless how much she twisted her arms and hands around.

She was then ultimately rolled into one of those machines. She started to sweat, fearing it would be all over now. For a moment, then she decided she would just destroy any machination appearing before her. Her kicks are strong, strong enough to destroy deadly killer robots. Some industrial equipment should be easy to handle for her.

A hydraulic arm with a hydraulic hand came into Tifa’s direction. She reacted to it with a kick, sending it into the nearest wall and damaging it. Another one tried to get her from behind, but she packed it with both her legs and twisted the wrist in a way that it broke off.

She felt confident that she could get out of her bonds and save the people and she continued to kick at the hands. But they became more numerous over time, putting the pressure on Tifa. She kicked and kicked, but her fighting options were limited to kicking, so one of the hands would eventually reach her.

And reach her one did, grabbing her by the collar from behind. Tifa turned her body to grab this hand with her feet, but more hands took the opportunity and grabbed the young fighter from all sides. Made immobile by these hands, they started to remove Tifa’s shoes, first the left one, then the right one.

“Hey, those are mine!” she protested, seeing the machinery also removed her socks. “Give them back, right now, or I will turn into scrap metal!”

But instead, the many hands started to work on the long skirt of Miss Lockhart. They loosened the belt around it, removing it and this leg covering garment. Tifa struggled now even more than before, not liking where this was going at all. Two hands grabbed her panties next, pulling them down over Tifa’s silken and strong legs and from her body.

“YOU ASSHOLES, DON’T UNDRESS ME!”

Tifa almost broke free from her restrains, she was now seriously furious, she even managed to kick a few hands away again, but alas, she was restrained for the final part. That part included the opening of her shackles, but only so the hands could remove her jacket from her body, leaving her almost naked. Tifa at this point was raging hard, spurting curses and insults like she never had before.  
Finally two delicate hands opened her bra and pulled it away from Tifa’s body, leaving the woman completely exposed.

Tifa’s head developed a red tone of shame mixed with a more intensive red of anger. The hands let her go now, except a pair of especially strong ones, which held her legs in place.

“You will pay for this, you fuckers. I will break all the bones in your bodies!”

This well-trained beauty was usually not so foulmouthed or aggressive, but in this case, she had every right to be upset, angry and use the seven dirty words. She also felt vulnerable and ashamed; her enemy had undressed her and brought her under total control. She looked down, her large bosom hanging there free. She was never ashamed of being such well-endowed, but she knew how lustful some men and women looked at her from time to time.

While she continued to fight and feel embarrassed, two more arms came closer, one from the front, the other from behind. They had metallic, short sticks in their hand with buttons placed on them. Tifa saw the fast front one and noticed the one coming from behind a few seconds later. Terror and fear gripped her heart now even stronger than before.

“No, not that… Please, this can’t be it, no, NO!”

Tifa’s eyes widened in horror. This one scenario, this one she hadn’t even thought of, but now it seems to be happening. She clenched her legs around her nether regions as much as she possible could. Scarred, she hoped to be rescued by anyone from this, it didn’t even matter who, just that what was coming wouldn’t be happening.

The two hands pressed the buttons and the rods revealed little feathers coming from the top.

“Feathers…? Ehm, this is not how…” Tifa let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, you’re only going to tickle me then.”

She smiled, only for the smile to drop as quickly as it showed up.

“Oh… No, wait, I don’t want to be…”

One feather touched her belly, the other her back. She struggled and squirmed, but it didn’t stop the feathers from being methodically mothed over her skin. Tifa swallowed hard. She felt the itching, she felt her body shout for relief, but she wasn’t here to give her enemy any kind of satisfaction.

She looked around in the room, trying to distract herself. She noticed the entire room was filled with recording microphones, on the walls, on the ceiling, on the ground. But they looked unusual, several of them glowing in a mysterious green color, reminding Tifa of Materia. She spotted a few cameras as well.

“Are you recording this, you pervert? I will shove every single recording up your- rehehehe, no, no, I can’t heheheh, HEHEHEHEHEHE!”

Tifa squirmed again, harder than before. She wanted to escape those blue feathers that were touching and tickling her strong skin that was able to withstand heavy attacks by all sorts of weaponry, but apparently also helpless against the might of the feather.

“Ne-Hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!”

Tifa didn’t know that tickling could be that intensive or torturous. Cloud had her tickled before, but never with such merciless intensity, and he would stop if the punch- and kick-woman wanted it. But this machine was programmed and wouldn’t listen to the naked woman’s shouts and screams.

“PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please, stop, I behehehhehe, HEHEHEHEHEHE beg you!”

The feather on the front had found her belly button and poked and prodded it without mercy, which led Tifa to laugh even harder. She had no idea what this meant at all.

Eventually, the tickling stopped as Tifa was too weak to even laugh properly. The hands retreated from Tifa’s body to let her rest.

“Ah… Ah…”

Her breath was heavy and her body completely exhausted as was her spirit. She only wanted to rest now, hoping the ordeal wouldn’t continue with a worse torture.

She was transported out of the machine and into a chamber with a hole. The shackles suddenly jumped open and the defeated naked warrior fell down into it.

She feared that she was now discarded like an empty bottle, but she fell onto a slanted platform with foam which softly stopped her fall. She rolled down from it and onto a slide, by which she was transported into another room where she fell through an opening in a wall and onto a soft bed, the opening closing behind her by a raised reinforced steel door.

She was too exhausted to open her eyes, let alone move. She just wanted to rest now to kick somebody’s ass later.

“Are you alright?”

“No,” said Tifa in response. “Mad people stripped me naked and tickled me.”

“The same happened to me when I arrived here. My name is Tifa Lockhart and I guess your name is Tifa Lockhart as well.”

The barkeeper thought this was a bad joke and opened her eyes. She beheld a blonde version of herself clad only in a white T-Shirt, which was too large for her.  
The black haired Tifa thought that maybe she had lost her mind, or this was just a very strange dream which had a blonde version of herself in it.

“I own a bar, but I never drank any alcohol. Maybe I did and my brain can’t really work with that.”

“I am a bartender as well,” the lady that could have been a clone of Tifa explained. “So, I can say with certainty: You aren’t drunk.”

Tifa, confused, blinked a few times. She covered her body with the sheet of the bed and rubbed her eyes before she looked at the blonde one again. She still looked like herself.

“What is going on? Why do you look like me? Did you get kidnapped like me? What do they want from us?”

The blonde Tifa sighed. It seemed she heard those questions more than once, so it was no wonder her answer sounded like a routine.

“This is the “Tifa Taker GmbH”, I look like you because I come from a parallel universe, I got kidnapped like you and they put us into fetishistic situations for reasons I don’t exactly know, but it is probably to earn money or what some theorize some kind of energy gain.”

Tifa tried to stand up, but she was too tired and sat down on the bed again. “They… Tickled me to satisfy some perverts who watch this?”  
The blonde Tifa nodded. “Yes, I believe so. Even though we’ve never gotten a clear answer so far.”

Tifa shook her head. “This can’t be real, I have to be dreaming. This just can’t be real.”

The blonde shook her head. “Sorry, this is real.”

* * *

In the next 10 minutes, the blonde Tifa explained everything she knew to the dark haired one. Said dark haired one had dressed herself in a large T-Shirt like the blonde had, but this one was green.

“Let me get this straight: Tifas from other universes kidnap Tifas across the multiverse to do fetishistic stuff with us for an unknown purpose?”

Blonde-Tifa nodded.

“How long have you been here?”

“3 Weeks,” Blonde Tifa said. “I shared some situations with other Tifas, and they told me what was going on.”

“What about the ones who work the machines?” Tifa wanted to know.

“They never talk to us,” explained Blonde Tifa. “They are never cruel, but never compassionate either, and they try to ignore us for some reason. At least they get us food and entertainment.”

Blonde-Tifa showed the other one a fridge, a little pantry full of food, a video game console with many video games, a cabinet filled with books and a TV with a large collection of DVDs.

“There is also regular exercise to keep our bodies in form,” explained Blonde Tifa. “Depending on what the form is, the training regime is different.”

“And when will I be used again for some perverted purpose?” the one with the black hair wanted to know.

“We never know,” Blonde-Tifa told her cellmate. “It can happen at any-”

Suddenly, a panel opened under Blonde-Tifa and she fell into it with a surprised “Ah!”

“Please, set the TV to Channel 100 if you want to see what is happening to your roommate,” said a voice from the intercom.

The barkeeper, disgusted, worried and curious, turned her TV on and changed to Channel 100. There, she saw Blonde-Tifa being undressed by two more Tifas and bound onto a conveyer belt with integrated shackles closing around her wrists and ankles. She didn’t look worried, but rather annoyed.

Tifa was shocked by what she saw. “She was right… More Tifas… How can this be? Why would somebody like me do this to myself?”

She observed how Blonde-Tifa and more Tifas were transported through the factory. In stunned silence, she observed how many fought against their shackles while being transported to different machines. The one Blonde-Tifa was transported to was a big automatic wringer made of steel, large enough to wring a large carpet. But instead of wringing any type of clothing or textile, Blonde-Tifa was moved towards it. The moment her feet got caught in the machine, the shackles opened and she tried to escape, but the wringer got activated. The martial artist saw with terror how her cellmate literally got put through the wringer feet first, followed by her hips and then her belly. She tried to pull herself out of it, but at the end her hands got caught in the mechanism, and her arms, upper body and head were flattened by the wringer.

On the other side a now cartoony level flat Blonde-Tifa landed on another conveyor belt. Weak movements from the flat being indicated she was still alive. She was transported alongside more flattened Tifas into a machine that looked like the entrance to a kitchen from the outside.

Inside the machine, Blonde-Tifa was grabbed by hands, put on a table, kneaded and rolled over with a rolling pin. This was getting too surreal for Tifa, who had to sit down on a comfy chair and look away while Blonde-Tifa was thrown into the air and spun around like a pizza in the making.

Tifa calmed down as much as she could while trying to take in what she just saw. Tickling was weird enough, but now flattening and they survived this?  
Not to mention that Blonde-Tifa’s body hadn’t been turned into a bloody mess of blood, gore and squashed organs. It was like in those old animated shorts she had seen as a kid, but that it could be done in reality was something else. She theorized that it may have been caused by some kind of material even Tifa didn’t know existed.

A ”plop” sound made her look up. The flattened with ananas decorated Blonde-Tifa in Pizza form had landed on the table of their cell. The fighter against SHINRA had the horrifying thought that she was supposed to eat her now.

Luckily the Pizza moved and the area of Blonde-Tifa’s face lifted itself up and looked at the Tifa we were following. “Can you help me? Getting into shape again is way harder without help.”

Tifa was unsure, but happy that Blonde-Tifa was okay. “I thought you were a goner. Does this often happen to you?”

“No, usually I just get suspended in the air in a hogtie for a few hours to be recorded,” said Blonde Tifa. “This is only my third time of being flattened and used like dough.”

Tifa walked over to her. “Okay, I… Do what?”

“Massage me and pull my body parts until they resemble a general human shape again,” Blonde-Tifa instructed.

Tifa did as she was ordered. She was especially careful as not to hurt her counterpart with a brighter hair color. She had never expected to ever touch a person who had been made flat like this, but here she was. Gently touching, pushing and pulling, she rolled, tugged and nudged the Blonde-Tifa back into something that resembled a human being, but a more 2-dimensional one in this case.

She appeared floppy, uneven, like a currently worn sweater. Like a boneless human, only skin.  
Tifa felt it was looking more than unnerving.

She then breathed a lot of air, swallowing as much as possible. It slowly inflated her flattened body back to its old state.

“Thank you,” said Blonde Tifa, covering her private parts with her hands. “Please, look away while I dress myself. I was stared at by enough people today.”

“Of course,” said Tifa, blushing slightly and turning to the side.

* * *

“It is hopeless,” said Blonde Tifa, clad in a black jogging suit. “I tried it myself, and I am still here as you can see.”

Tifa was trying to open one of the hatches she had found with all of her strength. She grabbed, pulled, kicked, punched and even tried to open it with a frozen carrot like an improvised crowbar. Nothing worked.

“This place was made to keep Tifas confined. They are not stupid about it; they have gathered all data they could about every Tifa they wanted to capture before capturing them to install security measures to keep them contained.”

Tifa stopped her efforts for a moment and asked: “You are a strong fighter as well?”

Blonde Tifa nodded. “Yes. I was the martial arts master of my group of friends. I led them to fight Cloud, who wanted to destroy our world with Meteor.”

Tifa looked over to Blonde Tifa in surprise. “Cloud was your enemy? What was Sephiroth then?”

“My friend from childhood and now my husband,” Blonde-Tifa told her. “Judging by your eyes, I can see it was different in your world. Very different.”

Tifa could only nod. “Cloud is the good guy, and Sephiroth was the bad guy and…”

“Aerith died?”

Tifa said nothing.

“I often heard this story here,” explained Blonde-Tifa with a tone of acknowledgement and none of sadness. It seemed she had heard this story too often by now. “It seems all Tifas here have lost their respective Aerith. Or somebody who was more or less in the same role. Like that one over there.”

Blonde-Tifa pointed at the screen. Tifa witnessed how a brunette Tifa in a white midriff showing dress was transported via the railway into a tomb with an Egyptian theme. Her shackles opened and she landed on her feet in the middle of the room. Looking around, she got into a fighting stance.

Several of the sarcophagi on the ground and leaning against the wall in the tomb opened and mummified humanlike beings stepped or climbed out of them.

“Those are robots,” explained Blonde Tifa. “It’s cheaper than Necromancy.”

The mummies surrounded the Cheerleader Tifa, but did not attack her. She was confused about this and after a while just jumped over the horde and attacked the wall with a kick and some punches in the hopes to find a weakness.

“We call her Cheerleader-Tifa,” said Blonde-Tifa. “She was her Aerith’s wife and here, she is often bound by skintight bindings, straps of leather, ribbons, and today, it is mummy bandage.”

Her attacks were useless and one of the mummies shot a bandage at her hand, which wrapped it up. Cheerleader Tifa turned around and grabbed the bandage with her free hand, ripping it apart quickly. She dodged some more wrappings and started a counterattack. But she hadn’t noticed the robots that had moved behind her and were attacking her now. Their bandages wrapped around Cheerleader Tifa’s arms and legs, forcing her to the ground where she wriggled around and tried to rip it away. The robot-mummies whose gender couldn’t be estimated walked over to her and held her down. They started to slowly undress her, first the shoes, socks and her gloves from her body. She shouted angrily as they removed her top and short skirt, leaving her in black underwear. But that underwear was also gone shortly after, leaving her helpless and naked.

She shouted angrily at them about them being perverts and that she would have her revenge, but that was quickly replaced by more muffled shouts as the mummies stuffed her mouth with a little bandage and wrapped a layer of bandage around her mouth as well. Then, they began to methodically and slowly wrap the rest of the naked body of the Cheerleader, showing it clearly to everyone watching.

“MMMMPFH! MMMMFPHFF!”

Tifa felt disgusted watching this. “Why do they show it to us?”

“Probably to show us who is boss,” assumed Blonde-Tifa while eating Popcorn, which earned her a critical eye from Tifa. “It is also good entertainment. Others see my ordeals as well, and I am not aroused by this.”

The smooth skin of the victim slowly and steadily vanished behind the bandages. The arms forced to the sides, bellybutton, ankles, shoulders, feet, legs, neck and everything else. Only the eyes and everything above them stayed free. The mummies stepped back to let the cameras record and air how the now skintight mummified Cheerleader Tifa squirmed on the ground. She kicked in the air, rolled around, on the ground, jumped with her entire body like a fish on dry ground, trying to destroy her bindings, but they were holding her body in place.

Tifa thought it was captivating, yet still felt disgusted. “What will happen to her?”

“She will squirm there for a few hours until she gets either transported, put into one of the sarcophagus’ or be womanhandled by some Tifas,” explained Blonde Tifa. “Maybe all of the above. Tickling will happening in any case and also a sweating session. I heard there was a poll for the customers who decide what would happen.”  
Blonde-Tifa looked at Tifa seriously in the eyes. “This is what happens to us who they call “Fetish-Slaves”. Perverted, but not penetrating, well cared for and treated like toys.”

Tifa couldn’t believe this. “Why? Who is running this operation?”

* * *

In a classical looking office with a fireplace, a cupboard full of alcoholic drinks and dim lighting was a very fat looking Tifa.

“How is the profit of our fetish-slavery operation going?”

A professional looking handsome male answered her. “Profits are rising in streaming, movie sales and sweating, Fat Tifa. Tickling has experienced a setback though.”

“Thank you, Male Secretary Tifa,” said Fat-Tifa. She took a remote from her desk and changed to a different channel. On this one, a Tifa with white hair styled into a short military hairstyle and only wearing a navel-jewel was bound to a table with shackles around the ankles and wrists and tickled by two more Tifas with feathers on her sides. She was laughing like a maniac, pleading for the torture to stop while squirming in their bounds, making her belly swing from side to side.

“How can this be?” asked Fat Tifa. “Did we oversaturate the market?”

“Our marketing team came to the conclusion that the tickling is not varied enough,” reported Male Secretary Tifa. “They want more tools, other places where the subjects are tickled and more varied scenarios.”

“Customers who want more than the usual should be a good thing,” commented Fat Tifa. “But not in this situation. We are not far away from our ultimate goal, and I don’t want to order our writers to come up with more creative scenarios.”

Fat-Tifa, despite her larger body volume, wasn’t that fat. Well, not obscenely fat, more like a mobster boss who likes to wear white jackets and white trousers while secretly wearing colorful underwear. She looked like she was eating too much, but there was still something unnerving about her, something that said that she was way more dangerous than she looked. She wore a business suit, one with trousers, because she wasn’t a fan of skirts.

“I know the numbers,” said Male Secretary Tifa. “But we will be finish a few new ideas faster than anticipated.”

Fat Tifa said nothing for a moment, changing the channel to a Tifa, our Tifa, in a sauna in the form of a large steel barrel. Her hands bound above her head, she was hanging from the ceiling and sweating fluids non-stop. From time to time, a few Tifas in Hazmat suits came in, used window cleaning tools to remove as much fresh sweet as they could from her body and swiped it into buckets. A larger bucket in the ground captured all the sweat that had been generated over time.

“So, do it. I-”

Tifa kicked one of the wipers in the face and suddenly pulled one of her hands free to grab the other around the throat. She lifted her into the air and tried to choke her unconscious as hard as she could. But the security acted fast this time. Two came running into the room and hit Tifa with some tranquilizer darts. Fat Tifa saw how Tifa fought valiantly against the effects of the darts until it overwhelmed her.

“She is strong, stronger than some of the others,” noted Male Secretary Tifa. “We could use her for some more extreme stuff. She is probably able to withstand it without any injury.”

Fat Tifa took a piece of celery and chewed on it. “Do it.”

* * *

“If you think you can break me through this, you’ve got another thing coming!”

Tifa sat naked in her own sweat.  
Literally.  
She was in a barrel that had been filled with her own sweat over time, generated through a fire placed under the barrel. Just hot enough to make her skin generate water, but too weak to fry her. There was a water dispenser in the barrel, like the ones Tifa had seen in mouse cages, but this one was human sized. The owner of a bar had been resistant to drink from it like she was a pet, but the heat had just been too much for her and she didn’t want to drink her own sweat.

Sipping from the pipe from time to time, she tested the walls around her and wondered if she could break them open, but she hadn’t found any weakness she could exploit so far. Only sweat on her entire body and around it. Right now, she was standing, the sweat reaching to her breasts and covering half of them, including her nipples. She had bathed in a barrel like this once out of necessity, but this current situation was not in any way pleasant. She heard a weak pumping noise, suspecting the sweat was being sucked away to a place unknown so she wouldn’t drown in her own fluids.

“I don’t dare imagine what those perverts want to do with my sweat,” thought Tifa, her mind dulling more and more.

When something, or rather, somebody arrived to give her some company. The lid of the barrel was opened for a second and another Tifa came in, landing besides Tifa with a splash. Before Tifa was even able to react, the lid was closed again.

“You must be one of the tough ones, they only do this with the tough ones,” explained the new arrival. She had green spiky hair, a friendly grin and a look that indicated she wanted a fight, but wasn’t willing to just pummel anyone without a reason. Otherwise, she looked like Tifa and both of were breasts were pressed together right now, which was something the Spiked-Green-Haired Tifa didn’t seem to mind at all. “They call me “Spiked-Green-Hair Tifa”. And who are you?”

“Just Tifa, nobody has been able to come up for a unique name for me so far,” said Tifa truthfully. “It makes me feel bland.”

“Don’t worry, you are surely not bland and even less flat,” joked the spiky one with another grin.

Tifa gave a chuckle, even though it was a bad joke. Having some company made this punishment easier to endure. “Did anyone besides me try to escape?”  
During the last few days, she had been mostly tickled, but also forced to pose in a Bunny Suit and had been rolled into a carpet. She broke free three times during that. One time, she was even able to break out of the room before she was hit with “Break” and turned to stone. She was unconscious during that until the spell was lifted, but she was sure her naked petrified body had been gazed at a lot by a large audience.

“Me, you and almost every Tifa,” explained Green-Spiked-Hair Tifa. “But we all failed badly.”

“Other Tifas told me so as well,” said Tifa with a grim, but also determined, expression. “But it can work. We just need to share information.”

Two more Tifas were forced into the barrel. It seemed they wanted to satisfy the crowd that liked naked females stuffed into a narrow space, in the sweat Tifa had produced on her own. Two more naked bodies were pressing and rubbing against her, it was humiliating and shameful. She, Tifa Lockhart, wanted nothing more than revenge for this.

* * *

Tifa was flowing through a translucent pipe that expanded across the factory. The water she was in was almost like normal water, with the only difference being that in this water, she was able to breathe normally. Her attacks slowed down, they were still strong, but not strong enough to break these pipes. Cameras were watching her everywhere through her transportation and she witnessed more types of stuff working Tifas did to Fetish-Slave-Tifas.

She saw a Tifa looking like her suspending from one of the rings and transported on a railway like she was als she came her but this one was also a mermaid with a green tail and breasts hardly covered by two seashells.. She struggled hard, swung her entire body in all directions and looked very angry.

Tifa wondered if there was also a Genie-Tifa somewhere in the Universe as she saw this Mermaid-Tifa for reasons unknown even to her.

One Tifa, blue hair full of red ribbons and only clad in black frilly underwear, was bound in several belts and hanging from them as well. Her knees were forced against her breasts and her body was in a kneeling position with her arms crossed on her back. Struggling, she was lowered into a kind of washing bay, a cylindrical machine. Its walls lined with large rotating brushes, water sprinklers and soap dispensers. Blue-Hair-Red-Ribbon Tifa was suddenly freed from her bounds like a button was pressed and fell into the machine. The rotating wet brushes came for and captured her in the air to clean her up and hold her in place while she was regularly sprinkled with water and her skin was wrought with the fluid soap. During this process, her underwear was removed through the machines, leaving her stark naked. She shouted for help, punching and kicking but she was not able to get a good hit in and those brushes were rather soft targets.

She felt pity for her, but at least she would be more than clean after this ordeal.

In another area Tifa was send through, she witnessed a Tifa that was one head smaller than her being hanging from the conveyor railway. She wore the type of clothing Tifa usually wore, but the white parts were black and the black parts were white. She was undressed by various hands, her clothing tossed around in all directions. Little-Reverse-Color-Clothing Tifa was too embarrassed by this development and couldn’t even fight, opting to only try to hide her shame with her legs and shivering from humiliation. She was dunked into a pot of liquid chocolate and quickly pulled out of it, her entire body and hair covered in tasty sweet cocoa product.

Little-Reverse-Color-Clothing Tifa’s day didn’t improve as her now chocolate covered body was moved over a big green pipe. Out of the pipe, slowly and menacingly, came the red head with a mouth with big white lips, no eyes, but dotted with white squares. The sharp teeth made a threating munching sound as it moved and eyed the chocolate covered maid.

The shy maid in question squirmed, swinging her hips around and trying to get out, but her beautiful body made nothing else besides moving around in a way that made her look even more appetizing. As Little-Reverse-Color-Clothing Tifa was directly over the plant, her ring stopped. The plant opened their mouth and the morsel flailing and shouting for help fell into the wide open mouth of the creature which then closed with a giant chomp. Tifa was able to make out some bulges, some of which had little outlines of hands and feet trying to escape the mouth. But the plant didn’t spit, only swallowed. A bulge that sometimes outlined parts of the female body currently inside it and a desperate face was seen traveling down the green stem with green leaves, down into whatever stomach that thing had.

Tifa thought for a moment that this other Tifa had just been eaten for real. She was then pumped downwards, below the plant and to the place the Little-Reverse-Color-Clothing Tifa was swallowed down to. She landed in a semi-translucent bag together with many other Tifas, including Blonde Tifa. There were so many, they lay on top of each other, wriggling, shouting and fighting against this stomach. Tifa suspected that this plant was mechanical and had no way to digest anyone. It was just there to satisfy certain customers who watched this through the many cameras.

Tifa really had to give kudos whoever made this, they covered a lot of fetishes. Too bad they were criminals.  
So, Tifa had no problem to break a few of her alternate selves’ noses as she managed to break through a weak part of the pipe until she was captured again and put into a hogtie for a few hours with intense tickle attacks every ten minutes.

* * *

“I talked to Bald Tifa, and she is ready to help us,” Blonde Tifa told her cellmate. “She only needs the place, time and coordinates.”

“Good. Was one of us able to get the fetish-slave timetable?”

“Only One-Half of it so far,” Blonde Tifa told her. “Some of the Worker Tifas are dedicated, but sympathetic. Yet it seems many don’t know everything, and there is something they don’t want to tell us.”

“Is it critical for our escape?”

“I don’t think so. We can’t be sure, though. It could be a secret that may be vital for the understanding of our entire situation,” suggested Tifa.

“We just have to try to gather as much information as possible. Also, can you please remove your knee? You’re poking me in my stomach with it right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Blonde-Tifa said, removing her knee from Tifa’s stomach.

Both women were stuffed into a big black sack that was hanging from a ceiling right now, surrounded by many other bags with one, two or more Tifas stuffed inside them. Sometimes, a staff poked the bags to make them move, or a Worker Tifa injected a skin-irritant remedy into the bag to make the inhabitants move and show their sexy bodies through bag outlines.

Tifa hated this. The remedy only worked for a brief time, but during this time, she moved, surely to entertain people against her will. Her smooth skin screamed for scratching and Tifa and Blonde Tifa threw themselves through the bag, against each other and kept in movement, their big volume breasts and well-rounded bottoms pressing against the inside of the bag. Blonde Tifa gave her an empathetic hug, and neither was bothered by the nudity of the other at this point.

“Thank you, Blonde Tifa,” Tifa said. “We will find a way out.”

* * *

Male-Secretary Tifa sat at a computer, going through the numbers.

“We’re close to reaching our Quota-Goal, Fat Tifa.”

Instead of being happy about that news, she asked: “What are the Fetish-Slave Tifas up too?”

“They talk whenever they are together,” Male-Secretary Tifa said. “And we didn’t find anything unusual in their cells during searches.”

Fat Tifa walked around her desk and turned on a specific screen. “What do we know about her?”

On it, she saw how Tifa was in one of their heat-rooms. Tifa was hanging in the air, her arms and legs stretched in four directions like an X, ankles and wrists held in place by shackles, which were connected to iron chains, chained to the walls to keep her in place. The elegant strapless ruby-red dress wearing woman struggled against the chains. More hands, clad in white gloves and hydraulic like the ones that had greeted Tifa, came out of hatches from the ground, the walls and the ceiling. They removed the red dress, methodically. Tugging at the upper area, digging into the cleavage and playing with the hem, they pulled the dress away, leaving Tifa behind in blue underwear. Then two arms reached her sides and started to tickle her.  
But she kept herself from laughing while she was also sweating because of the heat.

“She is strong,” noticed Fat Tifa. “We know some Tifas are headstrong and want to escape more than others. She counts amongst them. How often did she try to flee?”

“10 times. More than others during their tenure here.”

Tifa tried to stop laughing, to regain control over her body. The hands proceeded to remove her BH, freeing her lovely upper body from any type of clothing.

“She is a fighter like any Tifa,” stated Fat Tifa. “More than the others I have seen coming here. Even more than Blood-Knight Tifa.”

Male-Secretary Tifa turned on another screen. It showed an older recording of a Tifa, twice as large as a regular Tifa. She was incredibly muscular, arms and legs thick like tree trunks and she was holding a dozen Worker-Tifas in one hand each.

She fought with the strength of 10 Elephants, the determination of hardened war veterans and somehow her current nude state made her look even more formidable, terrifying and especially feral.

“We needed 100 Tifas and several Flares to beat her,” recalled Male-Secretary Tifa.

“The difference is that Blood-Knight Tifa was broken because she thought that she would easily escape from here. But instead she was recaptured, something she hadn’t expected.” Fat Tifa touched the screen. “I had to come down myself that day and help.”

“You fought splendidly,” Male-Secretary-Tifa praised his boss. “And the way you put her into a hogtie was incredible.”

“Anyone with a five-ton steel cable would have been able to do the same.”

Both looked over to the screen which showed Tifa. The hands had carefully grabbed her slip. Then tugged it down her strong slender legs, like a lover would do to their beloved. The legs were kept together by the hands so that Tifa couldn’t kick around until the slip was removed.

“Some call her Tifa Prime, boss.”

Fat Tifa didn’t react.

“The name “Vanilla Tifa” didn’t stick, and some of the Fetish-Slave Tifas think she might be the one, superior to all, the original Tifa.”

Fat-Tifa still did not react.

“This is nonsense, of course,” said Male-Secretary-Tifa self-assurely. “There is no Prime, just endless variations, no original anywhere because they are impossible to find.”

“And even if there is a first, there is no reason to believe she would be stronger than all the other Tifas,” Fat Tifa added and concluded. “Just keep this one under a closer watch for now.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Male-Secretary Tifa left the room.

Fat-Tifa watched how Tifa was tickled. She laughed and laughed, struggling in her bonds, her body glistening from the combination of heat of the Sauna and her struggle against the machine.

“Soon…”

* * *

The Tifas were bare naked and swimming in wine. It was a specially made type of wine, made by letting naked Tifas swim in it, a very sought-after drink at many places and surprisingly not for sexual reasons.

Not that it was very reassuring for the Tifas who didn’t drink alcohol, nor wanted to do this.

“Let me be frank, guys. I don’t think this will work,” said Depressed Tifa with a low voice, no energy, letting her head down, her black hair surrounding her in the wine and letting her look even more depressing and darker. “We will just be punished with extra-tickling and double-sweating.”

“And I have had enough of being undressed all the time and used in fetish-scenarios,” was the ruff response of a Tifa whose entire body was covered in scars that had healed properly called Scar-Tifa. “I want to go back home and finally marry Vincent, become a farmer and a family man. Er, family woman.”

“Keep calm, all will turn out well,” was the assuring voice of a white haired Tifa with a motherly voice. She was called Mother Tifa because she was older and always acted motherly towards the other Tifas. “The plan Tifa made is well thought out.”

“Tifa Prime is our salvation,” said a young Tifa called Religious-Tifa-with-Silver-Stripes-in-her-Hair. Her hands were held together in a praying manner, peeking out of the wine “This plan will set us all free from this torture.”

“Stopp itt withh thee preachingg andd bee readyy,” demanded Tifa-adding-the-same-last-letter-at-the-end. “Thiss hass too workk.”

The different Tifas came closer to each other for embraces. A usual sight at this place, many Tifas need some emotional support to come through all this without breaking down. Some more than others. It was a usual sight for the worker Tifas above.

“Hey, Melon Tifa,” said Pipe-Smoking Tifa to one of her fellow Worker-Tifas, who was chewing gum right now. “How are the Fetish-Slave-Tifas in the wine doing?”

Melon Tifa (infamous for fighting via throwing melons at her enemies) looked into the wine barrel filled with Fetish-Slave-Tifas. “They’re doing well. They’re hugging like usual.”

“Very well.”

“Also, one of them has a grenade.”

A grenade that was flung against the wall of the barrel, and the following explosion burst a hole in it. The wine spilled out through the hole and with it the Tifas inside. The Worker-Tifas on the railing around the barrel tried to get to the alarm, but a flash grenade that was thrown next blinded them with intense light and intense pain.

The next few seconds was a blur for many worker Tifas, who saw themselves surprised and overrun by Fetish-Slave-Tifas, free from their chains, if still naked, starting an uprising through the entire giant factory. Explosions opened doors, gates and reinforced hatches.

“SOUND THE ALARM!” shouted Melon Tifa. “WARN THE BOSS!”

Naked as the day they were born, covered in different types of food, mud or slime, barely dressed, sexy dressed, properly dressed and armored came all the Fetish-Slave-Tifas to take back what they had lost.

Tifa, the one who had organized the uprising, busted down her own door with explosives and a well targeted punch. The door flew out of its hinges and hit one of the Tifa-Guards, smashing her against the wall.

Elsewhere, a horde of Fetish-Slave-Tifas cut through an artificial stomach with cleverly hidden sharp objects. They had enough of being devoured and would now devour the people who forced this fate upon them. With their fists, feet and weapons.

Among the chaos, the instigator appeared, Tifa Lockhart, dressed again in her black clothes she works and fights in. She ran through the factory, punching Worker Tifas away with ease and leading the best example of them all.

“FREEDOM! DOWN WITH THE PERVERTED TYRANTS!”

* * *

“Boss, you have to go to the machine, NOW!”

“We still need more energy,” argued Fat Tifa. “Just a little bit more, otherwise it may not work. I have to make sure of that.”

“You are central to the plan, you have the exact words!” shouted Male-Secretary Tifa. “Please, I can oversee the final delivery of energy myself.”

Fat Tifa sighed. “Fine, I will let you do it, but don’t you die on me. I hope this… Tifa will hold the other insurgents back when it comes to dealing with the Worker-Tifas.”

“We made sure that most of the Fetish-Slave Tifas we kidnapped are psychologically stable and friendly.”

“We put the more ruthless ones into special cells,” recalled Fat Tifa. “And the evil ones as well.”

“We’ll worry about them if they become a problem. NOW GO!”

Fat Tifa nodded and ran without looking back. Before she was too far away, she shouted: “THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!”

“It was an honor, Fat Tifa,” whispered Male-Secretary Tifa back before turning around to fight the most important fight of his life.

* * *

“Careful, it will explode in 3, 2, 1…”

The explosion filled the area with dusty clouds and shredded a hole into the wall. Seconds later, a lot of Tifas in improvised clothing stormed a hallway filled with Security-Worker Tifas. Their job is to keep the Fetish-Slave Tifas under lock and key, stop escape attempts, take care of unruly prisoners and suppress uprisings. They always managed to succeed at their tasks to this day.  
This day may determine if they are worth it to be called Security-Worker-Tifas.

As Cat-Anthro Tifa jumped forth from the dust cloud and onto one of them, pinning her to the ground, it was already a bad start for their performance report.

The Fetish-Slave Tifas, with all kinds of appearances, behaviors and abilities, started to come through. A Tifa that used colors as weapons, a Tifa that could turn skin into stone, a Tifa that was able to summon terrible demons to fight for her and a Tifa that was really good at chess.

The clash was hard, and to their surprise, the Guard-Tifas fought with surprising fervor, not just like hired guns would do. Despite the well-organized odds they were facing, they kept in line and formation, fighting back as hard and without doubt.

It left enough room for Tifa to fight herself through to make a way to the bureau of the boss.

Reaching the bureau, she broke down the door with a powerful punch, but she found herself being hit with something and flung back against a wall with tremendous force.

“I can’t allow you to go any further,” said Male-Secretary Tifa, holding a large shotgun. “This one shoots compressed air. You will survive another few hits, but your bones will be broken.”

“You blow me away,” quipped Tifa, throwing the door off her body. “But only once.” She came up on her feet and ran at the male-secretary. He shoots at her repeatedly, but she dodged with zigzag movements and kicked his weapon out of his hands.

“You are finished, give u-”

The secretary threw himself at Tifa, but she grabbed him in the air, pinning him down on his boss’s desk. “Stop this and tell me where your boss is, the pervert who is in charge of this foul factory. Where is Fat Tifa?”

“Beyond your reach,” lied male secretary Tifa.

“In that case, I’ll just ask Psychic Tifa.”

“Did somebody call me?” asked Psychic Tifa, freed from the Power-Inhibitor-Collar on her neck. “You want to know where Fat Tifa is? His thoughts tell me she is in the secret chamber below the facility.”

“Thank you,” said Tifa. “Secure him, I’ll go after Fat Tifa.”

“You. Can’t!” shouted Male-Secretary Tifa suddenly, levitating in the grip of Psychic Tifa. “You… Don’t… Well… Please, let her do this!”

But Tifa ignored him and ran after Fat Tifa.

* * *

The chaos was perfect. Tifas of all kinds were fighting each other. Tifa saw a Slime Tifa wrestling with a Lumberjack Tifa, a Butterfly Tifa was shooting at a Blue-Skin Tifa with laser beams that came from her antennas and a Door Tifa was trying to tackle a Hippie Tifa, who always managed to dodge every attack, and talking about finding a peaceful solution.

Fat Tifa was running through a gangway surrounded by tank-proof glass towards an elevator, safe from the Tifas from the outside. But Tifa was on the inside of that tunnel. She ran like hell to get to Fat Tifa, who was also running like the wind.

“Come back here,” Tifa demanded. “You are beaten. You will stand trial for abducting and torturing us!”

“No, not now!” Fat Tifa shouted. She reached the elevator and opened it, but before she was able to close it behind her with an emergency button, the bar owner jumped. An insane risk was taken with this action; either Tifa would fly against the door, get crushed between the doors and shoved out by Fat Tifa or make it. The lunge of Tifa grazed the doors as they closed around her and missed her body, only brushing against Tifa’s shoes.

She quickly got up and now stood face to face with Fat Tifa.

“Are you ready to dance?” asked Tifa.

“Yes,” said Fat Tifa and attacked.

The elevator hardly had any space, which led the two Tifas into a merciless brawl. Punches, kicks and blocks, but no dodging. They hit each other brutally, fast and hard. Despite her physical appearance, Fat Tifa was fast and strong, so strong that she gave Tifa a real challenge.

“For an executive, you are surprisingly fit,” said Tifa. “Guess you didn’t skip Leg Day.”

“Or Arm Day!” shouted Fat-Tifa, punching Tifa in the belly with enough force to make her bend a little in pain. But Tifa regained her composure fast and answered with a fist to the side of Fat Tifa’s head, which made her flinch.

“THUNDAGA!”

Both used the most powerful lighting spell at once, leading to both of them being electrocuted. As the elevator reached its destination, both women fell out of the machine, smoking and tumbling from the experience. Slowly, they both stood up and looked at each other under heavy breathing.

“How did you get your hands on the materia?”

“Long term planning,” explained Tifa. “Many of the Tifas here know how to organize stuff.”

Tifa then looked around and her eyes landed on something odd. It was a machine that looked like an altar standing before an odd statue of a being Tifa had never before seen in her entire life. A mass, like a giant slime, but with many arms sticking out of it and each arm looked like it came from a different lifeform, very different in appearance, form and species.

“Don’t you dare touch that thing!” threatened Fat Tifa.

“Why? What is this place. something for an especially elaborate fetish scenario?”

“No, this is… This is… FORGET IT!”

With a scream, she jumped at Tifa, who dodged, but Fat Tifa turned her direction in mid-air and was able to grab Tifa’s hair to pull her to the ground. Fat Tifa tried to bind her opponent into a hogtie with her own hair, but Tifa was done with being bound and played with and threw Fat-Tifa off her and onto the altar.

“I am done with you enslaving me, enslaving the other Tifas, I wish I could stop all enslavement in all the worlds!”

“Hey, NO! Oh, God please don’t go…”

The altar reacted. It started to glow blue.

“Oof, lucky us. It’s only reacting to you right now. Sadly, it will only fulfill your wish to a certain extent and also because you-”

They vanished and all the other fighting Tifas vanished as well.

* * *

An alien was paying a bunch of dirty slaves a lot of gold for the women they accidentally brought to him instead of killing them for disturbing this place. Women they abused and wanted to sell later as slaves, but now was also a good time and this alien, who had done these hundreds of years before, was even paying better.

But then something unexpected happened. Thousands Tifas, one more or less different from the other, appeared in the ruins of the city while in the middle of their big brawl.

The slave drivers and the aliens were not only surprised, but also completely outmatched. Like they were nothing, the many women and few men attacked the slave drivers, the alien and the alien’s strange machine on the side without breaking a sweat.

Two guys, called Morris and David, were hit by the fists of a Tifa made of steel and a Tifa made of stone respectively, again and again in their faces until they have lost all their teeth. Then Karmic Tifa came along, who looked at the two and then the mechanic dogs of Electrical-Engineer Tifa appeared and bit Morris and David between the legs so hard no description was needed to learn what they would lose through those bites.

The alien, with the name of Grlyxxes was having a somehow even worse time. Xenomorph Tifa, who was as intelligent and self-controlling as any decent human but also stronger than most Xenomorphs, was attacking him and hurting him badly. He got away, but his relief was short-lived as he bumped into Cenobite Tifa, who proceeded to torture him with syringes filled with pain-enhancing drugs. The border between pain and pleasure didn’t vanish for Grlyxxes, he only felt pain. It didn’t improve as Master-in-Attacking-Private-Areas Tifa set her sights on him and did what she did best.

It didn’t improve as more Tifas appeared worldwide in bases of the slave market of terra and important bases of the galactic slave market trade as well. Slave traders everywhere got a VERY bad time on the side while Tifas from many worlds concentrated on the fight with each other. The results of the casual destruction of so many sex slavery bases and beating so many sex slave drivers into bloody pulps with many broken bones in this galaxy would result in a sexual slavery crippling for centuries to come and the legal proceedings afterwards would become the stuff of legends.

And it’s the kind of attention sex slavers deserve, the attention of getting physically destroyed and being imprisoned while their victims get the freedom (and therapy) they so need after years of whatever passes for Hell on the alien planet.

After beating up so many Slave drivers into incapacitated but still living bloody pulps, they got teleported into another universe by the cascade effect that had been caused by Tifa’s wish.

* * *

Tifa landed on a big wooden box that was trembling from something. This trembling box had been placed before a Van.

“Lady, turn around with your hands up,” Tifa looked behind her and saw two people pointing guns at her.

“These are Taggart, a corrupt cop, and Ethan, a slave driver and criminal member of a criminal Cartel,” explained Psychic Tifa, who was wearing a purple toga, psychologic hair accessories in her hair and having a crystal ball flying around her. “They have two women in this wooden box, and Ethan wants to sell them.”

“Continue the fight and bring the slavery down in this place as well,” ordered Fat Tifa. “And by place, I mean this planet.”

Taggart, having done unspeakable things to ensure that his family had a lot of money and security, was helpless as Fire Tifa, the Tifa made out of flames, threw ultra-hot punches which burned and injured him without mercy. Ethan, meanwhile, had it worse with electrically charged Razor Claw Tifa, who clawed and shocked him.

Meanwhile, Woodworm Tifa ate the box of wood and rescued Sidney and Tamara, two lovers meant to be sold into slavery for trying to betray the Cartel.  
Now they were free and brought to safety on the back of Giant-Eagle Tifa.

It was kind of corny, but pretty satisfying. After finishing beating all sex slave drivers up in this universe, as well as crippling it for millions of years, they were teleported back to their factory.

* * *

“That was fun,” commented Fat Tifa after they returned to the factory. “It feels good to do something like this after so long.”

“After this long? You did this in the past?”

Fat Tifa froze... only for a second, before she attacked. “SUBMIT!”

“In your dreams, I fear nothing, not even the Heartless.”

“DON’T!” warned Fat Tifa loudly, getting in close-combat with Tifa. “I really don’t need any Heartless roaming around here.”

“Me neither. And I don’t need you terrorizing us as well.”

Fat Tifa looked over to the altar and narrowed her eyes as she saw the number on a certain display placed at the bottom of the altar. “One last thing. I only have to do one last thing. One last deed, and all will pay off.”

“What are you talking about, you perverted Overlord of this factory?”

“One thing, only this one last thing, and you will not stop me, Tifa Prime.”

“Tifa Prime? I get my nickname so late into the game?”

“Maybe that is your name or not,” said Fat Tifa. “You could be the nexus or not. But you will not stop me from doing what I want to do, regardless if you are the great original one.”

“Stop saying such confusing stuff,” said an annoyed Tifa “This is not the universe Kingdom Hearts-Tifa is from… I hope.”

“It is not, but whatever.” Tifa used a remote to activate some cameras in the chamber before stripping naked. “LOOK, MULTIVERSE!”

“Wha… What?”  
Tifa was beyond confused and got into a fighting stance. “Don’t try anything wi-”

Fat-Tifa leapt, going for Tifa Prime’s clothing in an attempt to rip it of her body, but Tifa dodged again and again.

“Stay still, so I can undress you!”

“Oh No, you won’t!”

Fat Tifa became incredibly fast and managed to rip some pieces of clothing off of Tifa. She struck back, but the boss of this factory was not only good at dodging, but also at taking hits.

Tifa ducked under a hit and tried to sweep Fat-Tifa’s feet away with her left leg, but she jumped over it and gave Tifa a kick to the face, sending her stumbling backwards before gathering her composure and countering with a “FIRAGA!” to Fat Tifa, which hit her and slowed her down for a moment, but it was enough time for Tifa Prime to go on the offensive.

With rapid-fire punches, she attacked Fat Tifa who was forced into the defense.

“Got you n-”

Fat Tifa used her hands to direct both of Tifa’s fists into empty air and this moment of distraction was enough for Fat Tifa to give Tifa-Prime an uppercut, which flung her out of her clothing, through the air in a curve and onto the altar naked.

“Oh no, not anymore of this bullcrap!”

Fat Tifa jumped on Tifa Prime with her heavy body. But Tifa had embraced for the impact, using her arms and legs to wrap herself around her adversary’s body and started to wrestle her.

“My body slam has defeated many dangerous foes,” Fat Tifa told Tifa Prime. “But you’re able to stand its power. You are truly a great warrior, Tifa Prime.”

“This is the end, Fat Tifa,” was all that Tifa Prime said in response.

“Yes, but it will be different than you think.”

With all her might in her body, Fat Tifa fought against Tifa Prime. The boss of this factory looked up to the statue. The statue whose hands started to open one after the other.

“What does that mean?” Tifa demanded to know.

“The records were enough for the last bit energy I needed,” explained Fat Tifa, exhausted but she sounded happy. “Now I will get my wish.”

Tifa pressed her right hand on Fat Tifa’s mouth. “Never!”

Fat Tifa grinned; Tifa Prime was able to see that via how the edges of her mouth moved.

“What is so funny?”

Tifa Prime removed her hand from Fat-Tifa’s mouth, ready to clamp it shut again if she tried to wish for anything.

“This being already knows about my wish. My presence on this altar was all it needed to get going.”

No need to shut the factory boss up again, then. Tifa Prime instead looked over to the statue, which started to glow. First dimly and then the glow became stronger and stronger.

“What did you wish for?” asked a now panicked Tifa Prime. She grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. “WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?!”

Fat Tifa smiled in a content way. “A happy ending.”

* * *

Tifa was back in her bar, the 7th Heaven. She was completely and utterly surprised by this. Not only surprised, but confused, angered, scared and paranoid.  
“What… What happened? I was there, laying on Fat Tifa a few seconds ago and… Where is she? I was with her then I am here.” Tifa looked down at her body and noticed that her clothes had returned and were repaired as well. “Well, that is a positive.”

Tifa took her smartphone and looked at the date. It was the date she had been kidnapped and landed in that strange factory to be used for perverted fetish fantasies.

This can’t all have been just a fantasy or dream, she thought to herself. What happened to me and why? She smashed her fists on her counter, albeit she held back, but it still produced a heavy sound. “WHY?”

She looked around frustrated; in the hopes that something may be different now. And there was something, left from where she was standing, on the counter.

“Another trap? Wha- Where is the woman?”

She noticed now that the woman who probably had been another Tifa and tricked her into running into the ambush wasn’t here like the last time. Instead, a piece of cloth lay on the counter.

Tifa got into a battle stance. She shouted: “Is somebody here!? You better come out or run away now, otherwise you will curse this day for the rest of your life!”

She listened and looked around carefully. There was nothing. She slowly sneaked over to the piece of cloth, ready for any kind of surprise. The cloth seemed to contain something, something long. She poked the cloth with her finger ad felt that something was inside it, something soft.

“Is something alive in there? Hi? Are you awake?” asked Tifa, repeatedly poking whatever it was in the cloth. She also noticed that the cloth had a zipper going from the top to the middle of the object. A little bit of movement made Tifa step back.

“If that is a monster, I will punch it to a bloody pulp. So, stop this nonsense, I won’t fall for it.”

For safety reasons, she even called her friends and asked them to come over. Cloud and Barret would come over quickly. The body bag moved some more, but it wasn’t in an aggressive manner, more like that of a sleeping person.

Tifa swallowed hard. She had to know what was in the bag. She grabbed the zipper and pulled it down slowly. She expected a lot to see, but not somebody with brown hair, a fair face, a slender and well-formed body…  
Tifa stopped before completely exposing the naked person, letting the zipper stop so that only her face, shoulders and the collarbones were visible.

“How… How can… This has to be a dream.”

The face, Tifa immediately recognized it. A face she had once seen, a face so dear to her, a face so fair and soft, one that can be determined and strong, a face that could be warm and soft, a face of beauty and grace. From what Tifa saw, the woman in that bag was naked, but that was not so important for her right now.  
What was more important was that this person was breathing and that Tifa knew her.

“Aerith…”

* * *

Forced into a hogtie, bindings of belts, Fat Tifa lay naked on a cold stone floor. Before here, looming and presenting a countenance of stern disappointment was a blue-haired Aerith. Who was as tall as Barret and wearing Sephiroth’s clothes.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Tifa Bronzeheart?”

“That you learned what I did was all true and don’t deny my guilt.”

“Why did you do it?”

Bronzeheart took a deep breath. “I wanted you back, healthy and alive. I had to make some tough decisions and take even tougher actions to get you back.”

“Mass abduction and sexual harassment in over a million cases?”

“I had to do it. Crushing sex slave drivers around the multiverse didn’t generate enough energy in a reasonable time. It was satisfying, heroic and good, but it didn’t generate enough energy to make a limitless wish.”

“You mean reviving me?” asked Aerith, walking around Tifa Bronzeheart. “Why didn’t you use a Phoenix Down?”

“Your wounds you received from Rufus were too heavy,” explained the large Tifa. “The spell “Arise” did not work either. You were lost, absolutely dead.”

“But you and the others were able to carry on your mission to stop Rufus without me,” Blue-haired Aerith pointed out. “So, why did you bring me back?”

“I missed you, everyone else missed you and you deserved to live again, Aerith Strife.”

Blue-Haired Aerith didn’t say anything for a moment. “How many did you kidnap?”

“1.392.491 Tifas.”

“Why only Tifas?”

“It seems we are seen as a sex symbol in a LOT of universes,” explained Tifa Bronzeheart with a clear voice. “I didn’t even have to look around much; it was very easy to find sexy Tifas and universes that want sexy Tifas.”

Aerith Strife massaged her forehead. “Why resort to kidnapping, why not explain your plan to the other Tifas?”

Tifa Bronzeheart put on her most serious face. “The wish would have taken thousands of years to power with voluntary Tifas. The involuntary Tifas, kidnapped and played with generated more energy and so did the sweat the captured Tifas produced or the laughter of tickle-sessions of the involuntary Tifas. Also, our customers who gave us even more energy loved to see this as well, when we did this with the involuntary Tifas’.”

“You mean perverted rapists?”

Tifa took this personally. “I found a clientele who likes seeing kidnappings and fetish plays, but no actual rape. You would be surprised how many like the bondage, but not seeing women put through full sexual assault.”

“And this makes it better?”

“In a way, but I am still guilty of mass kidnapping and sexual molestation.”

“AND HOW!” shouted Blue Haired Aerith. “Which you did was incredibly bad. Just to bring me back? And with knowledge of what you did as well?”

“It made it less costly for my final wish,” explained Fat Tifa calmly. “And you are not the only one brought back.”

Blue Haired Aerith made an expression of surprise, her eyes widening. She then kneeled down to the still bound Aerith on one knee. “Who returned?”

“All the loved ones the kidnapped Tifas lost and wished they would return. Same goes for the worker Tifas who helped me with this endeavor.”

“They all got the ones they love, along with the ones they thought deserved to return, back?”

“Yes.”

“And how well did that work out?”

“Before I got to talk to you, I contacted my Tifas. They said they are all alive again, healthy, yet confused and many are saying unflattering thing about their murderers.”

Blue Haired Aerith gave a smirk and a “no shit” expression. “Your wish was also not entirely selfish. It seems you actually thought of others, even though those were all alternate versions of yourself.”

“I had to seek out people who suffered the same loss as me, and I thought other versions of me would fit the bill and I was proven correct,” said Bronzeheart, wiggling a little.

Aerith Strife grabbed some of Bronzeheart’s toes and played with them. “And this is all your wish did?”

Fat Tifa wiggled some more. “I think I was also successful in wishing to have everyone healed of incurable diseases in the universes my wish encompassed and for remedies of those diseases to appear in those worlds, more specifically formulas for those remedies in everyone’s heads and in the forms of millions of notes, remedies that can be easily mass-manufactured.”

“That sounds fantastic,” said Aerith Strife with a friendly smile. “Anything else?”

“Removal of racism, removal of classism, addition of natural resources, removal of the death sentence, addition of free health care, etc.”

Blue Haired Aerith poked Fat Tifa’s soles. “Sounds like you had too much energy for your wish.”

Fat Tifa suppressed the wish to giggle. “The being I got this wish from explained to me what it could do. The goddess Tizupt’y’s’wdlo explained to me that with enough energy, she could change the world in a big way.”

“And she did,” realized Aerith Strife, continuing to let her fingers glide over the soles before her. “Finding a nice deity that wouldn’t screw you over was probably pretty hard.”

“It was actually a coincidence, meeting her earlier,” said Tifa Bronzeheart, now struggling to contain laughter. “I came back to her after I realized I wouldn’t be able to power the wish I needed.”

Aerith let go of the soles and let her hands glide over Fat Tifa’s unprotected sides. “And after she explained how her price works, you decided to mass-kidnap and mass-hire yourself, right?”

Fat-Tifa would have rolled around if blue haired Aerith didn’t stop her from moving. “Yes! Now, go and do whatever punishment you see fit for me.”

Aerith Strife gave a sly, but also warm smile. “You think I will hate you now forever, don’t you? You expected to lose me as a friend and a lover? I am on the verge on it, and the fact that you did the best with the wish may outweigh your sins.” Aerith rolled Tifa Bronzeheart on the side and put her hands on her belly.

“Not there, I am the most ticklish there!” Bronzeheart shouted in panic.

“You have to make amends for your sins some more,” explained Aerith with a devilishly playful smile. “And I will help you with that atonement.”

Fat Tifa was not able to say anything because she burst into laughter the second blue haired Tifa started to tickle her there. Laughter so pure, clear and full of fear of how long this tickling will last. But whatever would happen, it had been worth it for Fat-Tifa, former Founder and CEO of “Tifa Taker GmbH”, or as it was better known, “The Lockhart Factory”.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is something that spooked around in my head for a long time now.**
> 
> **I was inspired by the Mermaid Factory Level in “Shantae: Half-Genie Hero” to create a factory that is about bondage first and foremost and I choose Tifa Lockhart because she is strong, sexy, looks good in many forms of bondage and I wanted to create a story where she breaks out of her bondage at the end instead of staying a Damsel in Distress.  
>  Using only Tifa’s for such a bondage factory setting was because of Tifa’s popularity across the fandom and it was fun to create many different versions of her.  
> I also think many people wouldn’t mind if many, MANY more Tifas were running around.^-^**
> 
> **In addition I think that the Mermaid Factory pictures of`[mythkaz](https://www.deviantart.com/mythkaz/gallery)` and `[Tera-Soul](https://www.deviantart.com/tera-soul/gallery)` were also a contributing and inspiring factor for me to write this story.**
> 
> **I also referenced two bondage stories by fellow authors in this tale and gave those more happy endings.**
> 
> **The Story “`[Lost City](https://www.deviantart.com/achast/art/Lost-City-part-3-595060973)`” and the human slavers and the aliens in it are from `[Achast](https://www.deviantart.com/achast/gallery)`.**
> 
> **The Story “`[Witness Protection](https://www.deviantart.com/ugiel/art/Witness-Protection-730438744)`” and the characters in this story are from `[Ugiel](https://www.deviantart.com/ugiel/gallery)`.**
> 
> **WARNING:  
>  Both of those stories above contain depressing fates for the heroines and “Lost City” contains full blown scenes of sexual assault.**
> 
> **And the cover called “Tifamaid” was provided by`[MegaGundamMan](https://www.deviantart.com/megagundamman/gallery)` who gave me permission to use it.**
> 
> **Here, the picture in question:`[Tifamaid](https://www.deviantart.com/megagundamman/art/Tifamaid-Inktober-Day-5-638680466)`**
> 
> **I also want to apologize for any possible mistakes in the format in advance. The new way to upload literature on DeviantArt is a pain and forces a lot of additional editing. And because this system is so broken I may not be able to fix mistakes so easily.**
> 
> **Hope you all enjoyed this bondage filled fanfiction of mine.**
> 
> **Have a nice day and imagine how many more different types of Tifa’s exist in the multiverse.**


End file.
